I Want You To Be Alright
by Kajune
Summary: -6918- No matter what happens, what goes on, Mukuro, will take the blame for Hibari. Part 1 : Kindergarten.
1. First Day : Kindergarten

**Title** : I Want You To Be Alright

**Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the Characters including KHR.

**Genre** : Friendship/ Romance

**Summary **: -6918- No matter what happens, what goes on, Mukuro, will take the blame for Hibari. Part 1 : Kindergarten.

---

**First Day : Kindergarten**

Hibari's POV

Hi, I'm 4 years old, and I go to a Mafia school since I'm said to be the Vongola Family's 10th generation Cloud Guardian. At first I refused, and I didn't know what it was all about, but my parents said that if I joined that, 'family', I would meet strong people. I like fighting, it's a way to let out my rage. So, I accepted, and go to this school, called Hot Soul School. Why it has that name I don't know, and I don't care. Even though my mother said it was because they had teachers who were there to make us tough, brave, and strong. This school has kindergarten, primary and secondary. So, there are a lot of students there, ones I prefer to not associate with. I hate crowds as well.

On my first day, I had to wear a white shirt with short sleeves. Along with black shorts. Including white sneekers at white shocks. My clothes seemed so much like clothes for sports, dad said it was because it fits the younger kids, like me. Primary students get to wear a white shirt that's buttoned up, along with black pants that has a belt. I wish I wore that.

Anyway, mom and dad dropped me off at the front of the school. I payed no attencian to the little kids who were new as well and didn't know what to do. I just walked my way to the front of the school and found a board that had papers stuck to it. Each one had a list of names of students in each class. In total, there were 3 boards, one for kindergarten, primary and secondary. I went to look at kindergarten, where, I found my name on a list belonging to class Kindergarten 1/1.

It took me time to find my way there, but once I reached it, the head teacher of the class had just finished introducing one of the new students. I came in next and had myself stand before the other students, then introduced.

When I got to my seat and listened to the rules of the class after all the other new kids were introduced. I learned that I was not allowed to get into a fight, I was not allowed to break school properties. I was not allowed to make a mess of the class. That was all I found importend to remember.

When the teacher left, students got up from their seats and went around introducing themselves to the new ones. I sat on my own, looking out the window. Like a bird looking out it's cage for some freedom.

No one, no one came to speak to me.

No one, no one came to look at me or ask me questions.

I, was lonely in the class.

As if that really matters.

I just, want to go home, and stay away from this, annoying crowd.

---


	2. Are You Alright?

**Title** : I Want You To Be Alright

**Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the Characters including KHR.

---

**Are You Alright?**

Normal POV

Hibari Kyoya made his way to the end of the day, without getting too annoyed. He was clearly a lonely student amoung those in his classroom. He doubts that the other classes have someone like him. Hibari carried his school bag on his back and walked for the entrance at the end of the day. He saw his parents standing before their car, awaiting for him. Hibari ran for them, and wasted no time to get into the car, and go. Upon his arrival at his house, he asked his parents if he could walk to school and home, since many kids must of seen him weak when he ran for his parents. They accepted, and made sure that Hibari knew what that meant, being alone, on your way to school and back home. Hibari didn't bother to learn about the problems that can occur, instead, he went for his bedroom, threw his bag onto the floor and laid in bed.

He was tired.

Tired of being stared at so pitifully.

He wanted them all bitten to death for it. All of them. But he does not wish to break the rules of the school. Neither does he wish to make his parents too dissapointed. So, he did his best to surpress his anger, and fell asleep.

---

The next morning, Hibari got up earlier than yesterday and left the house on his own. The school was too far away, so he didn't have to walk for too long. But he still had to walk for 15 to 20 minutes. Maybe because of his short legs.

However, when he arrived at the school, he immediantly felt down when he saw some of the kids having their mothers kissing their foreheads, and no one saying anything about it.

Hibari Kyoya wasn't happy about that.

Anyway, the yet-to-be Vongola's Cloud Guardian made his way to class and awaited for the first period to start. Yet again, does no one come to speak to him.

So lonely, like a sad little bird.

So, so sad.

---

School went by a bit better than last time. Maybe because of others being a bit more used to seeing him and his short - but messy - black hair. Hibari walked back home but on the way, he met with a sandpit in a playground, and he felt like playing in it.

Having no fear of his parents waiting for him, Hibari dropped his bag on a near by bench and kneeled down to play with the sand.

After a few minutes of playing, someone approached him from behind.

"Playing in the sand now, aren't we, Skylark?"

Hibari knew that voice, he had heard it come from the crowds in his classroom. It belonged to a boy he noticed seeing him weak, and lonely. Especially when he ran for his parents. Also, he can sense that the said boy wasn't alone. 2 more kids were with him.

When Hibari looked back, he found out that he was right. Although he felt quiet unhappy to see them.

"Leave me alone." He said.

"Oh? So we can speak now, can we?" The boy teased, causing the other 2 to laugh.

Hibari, who had held enough anger from yesterday, nailed the boy in the cheek. Causing him to land on his ass with pain. The other 2 looked at him surprised, and then looked back at Hibari. They seemed like they wanted to charge at Hibari, until the other boy said...

"Don't. He's mine. That stink'in Skylark!"

The boy got up on his feet and had the other 2 move backwards. While he began to tighten a fist in his hand. Hibari, who did not want a fight with another student, because of his parents and teachers finding out, took a step back in worry.

"Don't." He pleaded.

The other ignored him, and lifted up his fist and swang it towards Hibari's cheek.

What surprised him was, that it did not hit Hibari, but somebody else who was in the way. When Hibari opened his eyes, he saw another boy, standing in front of him, with his arms up as if he was guarding him from the attack. The boy who threw the fist and took a step back, and then realized who it was.

The boy who was hit had blood dripping down from the edge of his mouth, since the punch was more fierce than Hibari's, slightly hesitated punch. Said boy looked up at the other in the eyes, and didn't show the slightest intention of moving. So the other yelled...

"Hey, what are you doing!? Don't get in the way!!"

The other boy, said nothing. In fact, he stayed in his position in front of Hibari, like a solid but bleeding rock.

"If you don't move than I'll just have to beat you up." The other boy said with a fist in his hand.

Hibari gently gasped at the statement of the other, and immediantly believed that this mysterious boy would move. But as said, he was still and silent, as a solid rock.

So, from behind, Hibari witnessed and more than 5 punches were thrown at the one infront of him. From cheek to stomach to gutt. None stop. Until the one who was beating him, felt bored, and took a step back.

"Che. You're just a kid who wishes to die. Let's go." He said, and had the others following him.

Blood. Blood was dripping from many different places on the boy who had protected Hibari. When the 3 bullys were gone, said boy fell to the ground, away from the sand. Hibari, who was begining to panic, went towards him, and kneeled down in great concerned over his savior.

"What did you do that?" He yelled.

Shockinly, did the other boy smile, cheerfully. Even with all the damage given to him, he smiles.

"Are," He began to say. "You alright?"

Hibari was surpised. With all the pain around his body and the amount of blood dripping down, this boy still dares to ask...

Are you alright?

Hibari was confused, and totally concerned for who was acting ununsual.

Did he really do all that for just _him_?

"How could you ask that? You're..." Hibari got cut off.

"Are you?" He asked again, while maintaining a happy smile, that showed no pain, or fear.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Due to the answer, the mysterious boy smile wider, as his eye lids closed half way.

"That's good, that's what I want." He said that, turned to face the opposite direction, and fainted.

Hibari tried to wake him, by shaking him and calling out for him.

To no avail.

Soon, an old lady came by and saw them, and quickly yelled for some help. While a young woman came by and saw the samething, and picked up her cellphone to call the ambulance.

Hibari shaked and called for the unconsious boy until an ambulance drove into the playground and had people come to pick him up and place on to a bed. Before bring into the back of the truck and driven off. Everyone else, just walked away.

Only, only to that boy, does Hibari exist, in this world.

---


	3. Rokudo Mukuro

**Title** : I Want You To Be Alright

**Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the Characters including KHR.

---

**Rokudo Mukuro**

From the moment he saw that boy get hit by the first punch, Hibari realized that he was from the same school as him. But he had no way of finding out which class. He could barely remember the faces of those in his own class. Except for the boy who attacked his savior.

When Hibari arrived at home, he did not tell his parents about the boy, the 3 bullys. All he said was that he played in a sandpit happily. They believed him, and did not question him about anything else. Hibari did the same thing he did last time he got home. Was to throw his bag to the floor and lie on the bed. But this time, he couldn't stop thinking about that mysterious boy. For sure, he would not appear in school tomorrow, but why in the world would he save a person like him when he does not know him even the slightest!?

Hibari thought of him all day.

He stopped thinking about him when he became tired and fell asleep.

---

The next day, Hibari was on his way to school. Still, does he have that mysterious boy in his head. Only because it is impossible for someone to do such a thing, let alone him. And ask one question that would surely have others think he's crazy.

Are you alright?

Hibari wanted to see him again. If only he knew his name, then he could ask the teachers. Asking the other students if they knew anyone with his features would be impossible, since at school, or anywhere else, he is a lonely bird.

Other kids seem to think that as well because of his last name, Hibari, that can be translated to Skylark in english. Kids call him skylark in english to taunt him, which that only happened yesterday. But others a bound to say it too.

He knows that.

When Hibari arrived in his class, he saw the boy who tried to hurt him, sitting at his desk and thinking deeply. Hibari wonders if he knew that kid, because he never asked...

"Who are you!?"

He actually yelled...

"What are you doing!?"

Instead.

But Hibari wasn't going to go ask him, anything.

So, he remained silent to other students, all day. Ironcially, school hours seem to go by so fast that Hibari hardly learns anything, but new words. Mostly in Japanese.

---

At the end of school, Hibari walked towards the playground, and stood infront of it as he stared at the sandpit, that was near the event that occured, between 3 boys. Him, the bully, and his savior. Hibari wishes to understand that unknown boy, since his actions are not what you see in every single country in the world. Also, he wishes to meet him again.

Maybe, just once, enough to know his name.

And his motives.

---

That day went by as fast as a rocket. One moment he's walking home, the next he's up and heading for school. Such a speed it is. Oh how good that would be for some occasions.

When Hibari made it to class, he sat at his desk and looked out the window. Having no expectations of someone coming up to speak to him. Ever.

So, he remained as a little bird, looking out the window, for freedom.

Suddenly, did someone walk up to his desk, and say...

"Hi."

Hibari was surprised, for the first time, has someone come up to his desk and speak to him. When Hibari turned round to face the kid, he was even more shocked.

It was him. His savior.

"Are you alright?" He asked, with his cheerful smile. That was no different from last time.

"You..." Hibari didn't know what to say.

It was him. _Him_. The one who saw him importend, so much, that he'd get beaten until he bleeded and pass out, just for him.

Finally, do they meet.

Properly.

"Kufufu." He chuckled. "Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. My name's Rokudo Mukuro." He said.

Mukuro?

Is the name of who had saved him and went to the hospital.

Mukuro, is the person, he has been thinking about all the time, ever since, their first encounter.

"Your name is Hibari Kyoya, right?" He asks.

He even knows, his name!

Who is he anyway? Why did he do such a thing, for someone like him?? Why???

These are questions that are crowding Hibari's mind, from the apperance of who he had wanted to meet, for a few days.

"Are you alright, Hibari?" He asks.

Only him, excluding his parents and teachers, have called him by his last name, in Japanese.

Why, does he see him as someone importend?

"I'm...Fine." Hibari managed to say.

"Good, since I could not come to school yesterday." He explained.

Hibari could only look into his mis-matched eyes. He was so curious about this boy. The boy who looks unlike any other. The boy who saved him unlike any other. The who, who's name is Rokudo Mukuro.

"Who are you?" Hibari began to ask. "Why did you protect me from something like that?"

"I couldn't stand to see you ger hurt, that's all." Mukuro answered.

That's all?

Is he even human??

"Kufufu." He laughed, softly. "I'm happy we could meet. I wish for you to be safe everyday. Ok?" He says.

Hibari, on the other hand, is quiet speechless.

"I have to get to class, so see you."

Mukuro was about to walk off, until Hibari grabbed him by the wrist.

"Wait!" Hibari yelled, causing Mukuro look back. "What class are you in?" He asks.

"I'm in kindergarten 2/1, since I'm 5 years old." Mukuro answered.

Hibari became shocked, and unwillingly let go. But he wasn't planning to chase after Mukuro, since, he got what he wanted. An answer.

However, more secrets, seem to be hidden within that kid.

---


End file.
